Characters - Warcraft
'Main Characters' 'Aysha' 'Elenyel' 'Grim Borgnak' 'Irrelevante' 'Olaf Talessar' 'Pan Pan Bai Yun' 'Sati Sacredsteel' 'Schalla Winterbreeze' 'Shai-Nefer Nekerty' 'Sigurd Gerwulf' 'Sophtia Sacredsoul' 'Turdak Blackthorn' 'Secondary Characters' 'Abaris' (Deceased) Race: Tauren; Class: Cleric, Initiate of Helion, Sunmaster; Alignment: LG; Deity: Helion; Gender: male Weapons: Phaeton (light burst, darkbane, ghost strike, true seeing, peaceful mind, composite longbow) & Mehen’s Fang (a.k.a. "Abaris’ Staff") After his death, Abaris became a powerful outsider (thanks to Helion). He built his own mausoleum and also built a place in the border of Helion’s domain in the Elemental Plane. This place he called Dawnhome and remainde there guarding the kingdom of his god. After Helion’s death, Abaris couldn’t stay alive anymore, since his current form was a gift from the Sun God himself. However, Abaris knew his help could be needed in the future and, therefore, entered a long slumber. He was awakened by “the group” and finally disappeared after helping them preventing the opening of Apep’s gate. More info on Abaris’ life here. 'Adania Dawnmelting' Race: Night elf; Class: Fighter, Fiend Hunter; Alignment: CG; Deity: '''Elune; Gender:' female; '''Age:' 215; Height: 2.07 m; Weight: 105 Kg; Eyes: white; Hair: light blue; Skin: light purple Place of birth: Nighthaven; Current residence: '''Nighthaven; '''Mount: '''Aydan (male frostsaber panther) '''Filiations: '''Alliance; '''Jobs: Leader of the night elves; Weapons: '(freezing burst holy keen longspear) Adania was the general of the night elven mounted warriors troops. She was chosen by Malfurion as his successor and now strives to be recognized as a valorous leader. 'Arandil Elereth Race: High-elf; Class: Wizard, Effigy Master; Alignment: LN; Gender: male; Age: 178; Height: 1.74 m; Weight: 70 Kg; Eyes: blue; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Quel’Thalas (Lordearon); Current residence: Utherburgh (Kalimdor); Family: Ioraniel Ondeth (wife); Effigy Companions: Ariel (dire lion), Ӕthon (giant eagle) Filiations: '''Order of the Silver Gauntlet; Crafts & Arts:' Metalwork Arandil é o ultimo descendente de uma linhagem excêntrica de magos: uma família rica que possui uma torre mágica e diversos itens arcanos exóticos. Ele próprio se especializou na construção de constructos que imitam a vida de modo muito melhor que os tradicionais golems e afins: ele se tornou um mestre das efígies. Sua família foi morta no ataque a Quel’Thalas, enquanto ele vivia na capital da Aliança com sua noiva Ioraniel. Contudo em um ataque massivo do Flagelo, sua noiva se sacrifica para que ele pudesse fugir. No desespero, ele descobre uma função da torre que desconhecia e a ativa, sendo transportado (com a torre e tudo) para as Montanhas do Tempo, em Kalimdor. Lá ele conhece um taurino misterioso e descobre um meio de trazer sua noiva de volta à vida. Para tal, ele constrói a mais bela efígie possível, uma noiva de ouro e prata, para simular o corpo de sua amada no ritual de ressurreição. Com a ajuda de Schalla ''et al., ele consegue finalmente russuscitar sua noiva. Ele e Ioraniel decidiram levar a torre voadora até a nova cidade que Jaina está construindo. 'Arnie Rowtag' Race: Goblin; Class: Wizard (abjurer); Alignment: LN; Gender: male; Age: 38 Place of birth: ???; Current residence: '''Polaria '''Filiations: '''Urskan; '''Jobs: Tribe wizard Arnie was part of a Merchant group that went to Northrend together with Prince Arthas. He was probably the only survivor after Arthas betrayal. He almost died in the cold, but was rescued by a group of urskan rangers. He was taken back to their village, Polaria, where he started to employ his powers to repay the bears' kindness. 'Arkturus Beornson' Race: Urskan; Class: Fighter; Alignment: LN; Religion: '''Urskan shamanism; Gender:' male '''Place of birth:' Polaria; Current residence: '''Polaria; '''Family: '''Nita (wife), Berrik (son) '''Filiations: '''Urskan; '''Jobs: Leader of Polaria; Weapons: 'Berdine (claymore) Arkturus is the old and wise leader of Polaria. 'Bastet Race: Frostsaber panther (legendary); Alignment: N; Gender: female Bastet is a fierce frostsaber who wandered the southwestern plains of Northrend. She became known by the urskan of Polaria due to her power, cunning and a peculiar birthmark on her forehead. She had found a phylactery and was carrying it around, drawing the attention of the Scourge. She was found and almost killed by the undead, but was saved by Aysha and Irrelevante. Now, she serves as an awesome mount for Aysha. 'Beriel' Race: unknown; Class: unknown; Alignment: unknown; Gender: uknown Current residence: '''Ratchet '''Jobs: Spy, Informer Beriel é o(a) maior informante de Catraca. Sempre veste roupas coloridas e extravagentes e máscaras bizarras, tendo todo o corpo coberto de modo que não se pode definir sua raça e nem se é homem ou mulher (nem mesmo pela voz). É extremamente competente e suas informações são sempre valiosíssimas – portanto, seu preço é geralmente muito alto. Como o grupo devia um favor a ele(a) pelas informações no caso Falkner/Olaf/Baltan, Beriel os chama a Catraca para desvendar o sumiço de prostitutas que estava acontecendo na cidade. 'Berrik Arkson' Race: Urskan; Class: Warrior of Thor; Alignment: NG; Deity: '''Thor; '''Religion: Urskan shamanism;' Gender:' male; Age: 25 Place of birth: Polaria; Current residence: '''Polaria; '''Family: '''Arkturus (father) '''Filiations: '''Urskan; '''Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: 'Espen (collision warhammer) Berrik é o filho mais novo (e único filho vivo) de Arkturus. Cantam os skalds que ele recebeu seus exóticos poderes enquanto lutava sozinho contra monstros durante uma tempestade. 'Bogx Roc’rasher Race: Goblin; Class: Expert, Rogue; Alignment: CN; Gender: male Current residence: Cliffport Filiations: '''None; Jobs:' Zeppelin Pilot;' Profession:' Mechanic Bogx pilota um zepelim de montagem própria e se orgulha de ter uma margem de segurança de 50% em seus vôos. Recentemente, seu zepelim foi atingido por um raio e destruído na queda. 'Cairne Bloodhoof' '''Race:' Tauren; Class: '''Shaman (water); '''Alignment: NG; Religion: Tauren Shamanism; Gender: male Current residence: '''Thunderbluff; '''Family: Hunthor (eldest son), Kanithar (youngest son) Filiations: '''Horde; Jobs:' Tauren Chieftain Cairne é o sábio e bondoso líder dos tauren. Atuou como mestre e conselheiros, quando Thrall buscava devolver o xamanismo aos orcs. 'Cassandra Sacredsteel' '''Race:' Half-elf; Gender: female; Age: 0; Eyes: blue; Hair: red; Skin: white Place of birth: Utherburgh (Kalimdor); Birthday: 14/07; Current residence: 'Utherburgh (Kalimdor); '''Family: '''Sophtia (step-sister), Sati (mother), Shamash (father) Cassandra é a filha recém-nascida de Sati e Shamash. 'Clessya Bluemoon Race: Night elf; Class: Cleric, Priestess; Alignment: CG; Deity: Elune; Gender: female; Age: 337; Height: 2.02 m; Weight: 97 Kg; Eyes: white; Hair: light lilac; Skin: purple Place of birth: Nighthaven; Current residence: Nighthaven Filiations: Alliance; Jobs: High-priestess; Weapons: Clya (holy morningstar) Clessya became high-priestess of Elune after the death of Tyrande, being chosen for this honor by Malfurion himself. 'Dalahin' Race: Dwarf; Class: Fighter; Alignment: LN; Gender: male Place of birth: Ironforge (Khaz Modan); Current residence: '''Bael Modan '''Filiations: '''Alliance; '''Jobs: Soldier; Weapons: (battleaxe), (rifle) Dalahin atuava como tenente nas fileiras dos anões, antes de um surto de ações impensadas resultar em seu rebaixamento (e na perda de sua barba). 'Eberk Brownfield' Race: Tauren; Class: '''Healer; '''Alignment: NG; Religion: Tauren Shamanism; Gender: male Current residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Filiations: '''Horde; Jobs:' Healer Eberk é um jovem curandeiro tauren que acompanhou o grupo na expedição à Uldum. 'Edurne & Strai'ya' '''Race:' Elemental Lords (ice); Alignment: N; Gender: female Current residence: 'Northrend '''Filiations: '''none It is said there two prophetesses act as oracles and advisors since times before the War of the Ancients. They live in Northrend, inside an extinct volcano. 'Ethna Thundershield Race: Orc; Class: Fighter, Blademaster; Alignment: N; Gender: female Current residence: Orgrimmar Filiations: '''Horde; Jobs:' Soldier, gladiator; '''Weapons: '(keen halberd) Ethna é uma orc famosa em Orgrimmar e em catraca por suas proezas nas arenas gladiatoriais. Entretanto, ela ainda é primeiramente um soldado a serviço da Horda e nunca foge de seu dever. 'Falkner Sundström' Race: Human; Class: Warrior; Alignment: LN; Gender: male (Deceased) Falkner era um ex-soldado da Aliança. Ainda em Lordaeron, começou a investigar o Culto dos Amaldiçoados. Após a guerra, aposentou-se e estabeleceu-se em Catraca, mas não conseguia se manter longe dos assuntos envolvendo o Flagelo. Uma dessas investigações foi sua última. 'Fara Whiteford' Race: Tauren; Class: Shaman (air); Alignment: NG; Gender: female Current residence: Thunderbluff Filiations: '''Horde; Crafts & Arts:' Potion brewing, Dreamtelling, Oneiromancy; '''Jobs:' Healer, Sage Fara é uma velha xamã que não liga tanto para a história de seu povo mas conhece muito sobre as artes da cura e da purificação. Ela é uma das poucas oneiromantes de Kalimdor, e provavelmente a única não-elfo-da-noite capaz de visitar o Sonho Esmeralda fisicamente. 'Garret Shaydynn' Race: Goblin; Class: Rogue; Alignment: CN; Gender: male; Age: 21; Height: 0.91 m; Weight: '''22 Kg; '''Eyes: dark brown; Hair: black; Skin: light green Place of birth: Lordearon; Birthday: 14/01; Current residence: '''Theramore '''Filiations: '''Alliance; '''Jobs: Soldier (12th Phalanx); Weapons: anything that can hurt someone Garret aprendeu desde cedo as artes da ladinagem e o funcionamento das estranhas invenções goblins. Após uma vida de mercenário e ladrão, alistou-se na Aliança porque achava que teria uma vida mais fácil e sossegada. 'Garuk' Race: Lizardfolk (bronze); Class: Fighter; Alignment: LN; Religion: '''Lizardfolk Shamanism; Gender:' male '''Place of birth:' Mountains of Time; Current residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs: Soldier, Beast Trainer; Weapons: No-name (brutal surge bastard sword) Garuk era o campeão da tribo do povo-lagarto das Montanhas do Tempo, mas aceita o convite de Borgnak para se unir à Horda e parte das montanhas com o grupo. Ele ficou cego em uma de suas muitas lutas com os monstros das montanhas, mas um ritual realizado pelo xamã da tribo lhe deu a capacidade de perceber quase perfeitamente seus arredores pelos seus outros sentidos. Garuk também treina as bestas mais diversas para lutarem contra seus oponentes (ele tem uma certa preferência por basiliscos, já que é imune ao olhar petrificante desses monstros). Em Thunderbluff, é curado de sua cegueira por Turdak e passa a treinar feras kodo e outros monstros para a Horda. 'Gaukhar Blackspear' Race: Troll (Blackspear); Class: Barbarian, Fighter; Alignment: N; Religion: '''Orc/Tauren Shamanism; '''Gender: male Current residence: Orgrimmar Filiations: 'Horde; '''Jobs: '''Leader of the Blackspear trolls Gaukhar is the leader of the Blackspear tribe, the only trolls to become less savage. He joined Thrall (and the Horde) during the 3rd war. 'Gundar Stoneaxe More info here. 'Hadyn' Race: Elemental Lord (fire); Alignment: N; Gender: female Current residence: '''Elemental Plane of Fire & Northrend '''Filiations: '''none; '''Jobs: Elemental lord Hadyn é uma poderosa elemental do fogo que costuma trabalhar com Turdak. Apesar dos elementais serem geralmente seres distantes, Hadyn parece se divertir com os assuntos dos mortais e gosta de passar um tempo no Plano Material. Não é filiada a nenhuma facção, mas agia em nome da Horda a pedido de Turdak. Posteriormente, descobre-se que ela era uma líder de uma cidade no Plano Elemental e parte de Northrend fica sob seu comando após a vitória final contra o Flagelo. 'Hilde Coppersmith' Race: Human; Class: Fighter; Alignment: LG; Gender: female; Age: 17; Height: 1.67 m; Weight: 58 Kg; Eyes: brown; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Lordaeron; Current residence: Utherburgh (Kalimdor) Filiations: Order of the Silver Gauntlet; Jobs: Paladin trainee Hilde é uma guerreira recém-formada que foi colocada por Sati sob a tutela de Sophtia para se tornar uma paladina. 'Hunn Solarcrest' Race: Dwarf; Class: Cleric, Priest; Alignment: LG; Religion: '''The Holy Light, The Titans; '''Gender: male; Age: 82 Place of birth: Lordearon; Current residence: Bael Modan Filiations: 'Alliance; '''Jobs: '''Counselor, high-priest Hunn is the high-priest of the Holy Light in Bael Modan. His adversaries (who aim his position) claims he’s gone a bit heretic since the latest discoveries about the Titans. 'Hunthor Bloodhoof Race: Tauren; Class: Fighter; Alignment: NG; Religion: Tauren Shamanism; Gender: male Current residence: '''Thunderbluff; '''Family: Cairne (father), Kanithar (younger brother) Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs: Soldier, Counselor; Weapons: (elemental metaline great axe) Hunthor é o filho mais velho de Cairn. È um renomado guerreiro e atua também como conselheiro tauren na Horda. 'Huryl Highcedar' Race: Night Elf; Class: Cleric (Elune); Alignment: NG; Gender: male Current residence: '''Thunderbluff & Utherburgh; '''Filiations: '''None; '''Jobs: Priest, Healer; Profession: '''Herbalist; '''Crafs: Potion brewer Huryl trabalhava no templo de Elune em Theramore, mas após testemunhar o marechal Galdan conversando com um mago do Flagelo, foi perseguido por mortos-vivos e acabou por se teleportar até onde estava Schalla para avisar o que aconteceu. Acabou indo trabalhar com Schalla no templo de Thunderbluff, mas, após a vitória final contra o Flagelo, constrói um templo de Elune em Utherburgh para disseminar a fé em Elune. 'Ioraniel Ondoeth' Race: High-elf; Class: Fighter, Undead Hunter; Alignment: LN; Religion: '''Holy Light; Gender:' female; '''Age:' 192; Height: 1.76 m; Weight: 68 Kg; Eyes: green; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Quel’Thalas (Lordearon); Current residence: '''Utherburgh (Kalimdor); '''Family: Arandil Elereth (husband) Filiations: '''Order of the Silver Gauntlet; '''Jobs: Soldier; Weapons: (longsword) Em um ataque do Flagelo, Ioraniel permanece lutando contra os mortos-vivos para que seu noivo, Arandil, pudesse escapar e voltar à torre. Foi morta pelo desabamento da casa onde lutava, soterrada pelos escombros. Arandil depois a ressuscita no Altar das Tempestades, usando uma efígie de ouro para simular o corpo de Ioraniel durante o ritual. Isso faz de Ioraniel a única pessoa além de Sophtia a ser ressuscitada nos tempos atuais. 'Jaina Proudmoore' Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Paladin; Alignment: LG; Religion: Holy Light; Gender: female Place of birth: Lordearon; Current residence: Utherburgh (Kalimdor) Filiations: Order of the Silver Gauntlet; Jobs: Leader, Grand Master of the Paladins; Weapons: (holy keen shocking burst bastard sword) Jaina era a líder da Aliança e Grã-Mestre da Ordem da Mão de Prata. Na ocasião de um atentado à sua vida, foi salva por Thrall e Cairn e por um grupo de soldados da Horda e da ex-4ª Falange da Aliança. Jaina teve que deixar Theramore, mas todos os paladinos e muitos outros a seguiram em seu exílio. Dizem que ela está leventando sua própria facção nos campos de Mulgore e agora é abertamente aliada a Thrall. 'Jamara' Race: Goblin; Class: Rogue; Alignment: CN; Gender: female Current residence: Ratchet; Jobs: Innkeeper, Informer Jamara é dona da Sailor's Rest, uma taverna no movimentado porto de Catraca. Além de servir sua clientela, sempre aceita trocar algumas moedas de ouro por uma informaçãozinha. 'Jannda Gordriver' Race: 'Dwarf; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Religion: '''The Titans; '''Gender: '''female '''Current residence: '''Bael-Modan '''Filiations: '''Alliance; '''Jobs: '''Soldier; '''Weapons: '(electric warhammer) Filha única do historiador Storn Gordriver, Jannda decidiu não seguir a “chata” profissão de seu pai e tornou-se uma guerreira. Mesmo assim, tem se interessado mais pelo trabalho de seu ultimamente com a descoberta dos Titãs. '''Jared Adlaar Race: Human; Class: Warmage; Alignment: LN; Gender: male Place of birth: Lordaeron; Current residence: Theramore Filiations: Alliance; Jobs: Leader of the Alliance Jared era o general das Falanges de V a VIII, mas após a morte de Galdan, se tornou o novo marechal e líder dos humanos da Aliança. 'Kanithar Bloodhoof' Race: Tauren; Class: Shaman (water); Alignment: NG; Gender: male Current residence: '''Thunderbluff; '''Family: Cairne (father), Hunthor (older brother), Turdak (master) Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs: Shaman; Weapons: (spear) Kanithar é o filho mais novo de Cairn Bloodhoof, líder dos tauren. Foi aprendiz de Turdak até se tornar um curandeiro confiante, quando passou a cumprir missões em nome da Horda. 'Kashim' Race: Human; Alignment: CN; Gender: male Current residence: Theramore Filiations: Alliance Kashim era um garoto de rua em Catraca que foi “resgatado” pelo grupo e levado para Theramore para ter uma vida melhor, estável e com perspectivas futuras: treinar para ser um soldado da Aliança. 'Keldon Seward' Race: Human; Class: Warrior; Alignment: LN; Gender: male (Deceased) Keldon era o capitão da 4ª Falange da Aliança, era conhecido por ser um grande guerreiro e por seguir um estrito código de conduta criado por ele mesmo. Foi vítima das maquinações do Flagelo, o que o levou a se matar para salvar sua honra. Infelizmente, tornou-se um morto-vivo, que foi destruído imediatamente pelo grupo de "heróis". 'Khalid Brokenford' Race: Night Elf; Class: Priest; Alignment: NG; Deity: Elune; Gender: male Current residence: '''Nighthaven '''Filiations: '''Alliance; '''Jobs: High-Priest, Healer; Weapons: (mace) Khalid era o sacerdote responsável pela construção do templo de Elune em Theramore, mas, mesmo com o templo já pronto, decide abandonar a cidade e retornar a Nighthaven pois não gostava da direção que as coisas estavam tomando após o golpe de estado. 'Khloe Crimsontide' Race: Orc; Class: Spellblade, Abjurant Champion; Alignment: LN; Gender: female; Age: 22; Height: 1.85 m; Weight: 87 Kg; Eyes: green; Hair: red; Skin: light green Place of birth: Dreanor; Birthday: 17/06; Current residence: Thunderbluff Filiations: Horde; Jobs: Soldier; Weapon: Auris (greater dispelling illusion bane metalline glaive) Khloe é a segunda filha de um grande clã que traça sua linhagem até a vigésima geração de ancestrais de um grande reino de Draenor. Atualmente é uma das poucas spellblades existentes, que podem manejar a magia arcana e usar armas com muito mais finesse que os warmages. Concordou em entrar para o pequeno grupo de Turdak após o ataque do Flagelo em Targhak. 'Lok’sos' Race: Nerubian; Class: Ranger; Alignment: LN; Gender: male Current residence: Azjol-Nerub; Filiations: Nerubian Empire Lok’sos é um nerubian ranger que ajudou o grupo contra os mortos-vivos e contra o dragão negro Thanir. 'Lùvian Stormcrow' Race: Night elf; Class: Fighter, Demon Hunter; Alignment: LN; Gender: male; Age: 453 Place of birth: Nighthaven (Kalimdor); Birthday: 20/05; Current residence: Nighthaven (Kalimdor); Family: Lynnandra & Aysha (daughters) Filiations: Alliance; Jobs: Warmaster; Weapon: (metalline arcane bane longsword) Lùvian é o patriarca da família Stormcrow, os famosos caçadores de demônio e conjuradores arcanos. A tradição da família de disciplina militar rígida é algo completamente oposto do comportamento padrão dos Kaldorei, mas mesmo assim, a vida de combates para purificar as terras maculadas chama a atenção de muitos jovens guerreiros que se unem à “família”. Curiosamente, a família não tem muitos anciões, pois seus membros em geral encontram uma morte prematura (pelo menos do ponto de vista quase imortal de um elfo-da-noite) nas garras de algum ser demoníaco. 'Lynnandra Stormcrow' Race: Night elf; Class: Fighter, Demon Hunter; Alignment: LN; Gender: female; Age: 206; Height: 2.04 m; Weight: 104 Kg; Eyes: white; Hair: fuchsia; Skin: light violet Place of birth: Nighthaven (Kalimdor); Birthday: 19/07; Current residence: Nighthaven (Kalimdor); Family: Lùvian (father), Aysha (younger sister) Filiations: Alliance; Jobs: Soldier, Huntmaster; Weapon: Obeliscus (metalline arcane bane claymore) Lynnandra é a filha mais velha da família Stormcrow e a mais óbvia escolha para suceder seu pai no comando. 'Malfurion Stormrage' (Deceased) Race: Night Elf; Class: Druid; Gender: male Filiations: Alliance Malfurion was one of the oldest night elves alive after the 3rd war. He was a hero of his people and has saved the world from the Burning Legion thousands of years ago. Recently, he came back from the Emerald Dream and chose his successor as leader of the night elves. He has then left for the Dream for the last time. 'Margareth "Maggie" Aldersey' ' Race:' Human; Class: Rogue (in training); Alignment: CG; Gender: female; Age: 17; Height: 1.65 m; Weight: 56 Kg; Eyes: blue; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Lordearon; Birthday: 26/11; Current residence: Thunderbluff; Family: Olaf (fiancée) Filiations: Horde; Jobs: Baker; Professions: Bakery Desde que chegou em Kalimdor, tornou-se uma garçonete em uma das muitas tavernas de Catraca (seus pais e irmão ficaram em Lordaeron). Acabou por apaixonar-se por um cliente que sempre estava por lá, um sisudo assassino encapuzado. Olaf passou então a freqüentar a taverna só para ver Maggie e decide procurar uma vida melhor para ela longe da caótica cidade dos goblins. Após livrar-se de um problema com um blood elf louco, Olaf parte com Maggie para Thunderbluff, a capital dos cordiais taurinos. Lá, Maggie abre uma padaria e doceria. 'Naryal Silkstone' Race: High-elf; Class: Wizard (abjurator); Alignment: NG; Religion: '''The Holy Light;' '''Gender:' female; Age: 169; Height: 1.70 m; Weight: 60 Kg; Eyes: bluish green; Hair: reddish orange; Skin: white Place of birth: Quel’Thalas (Lordearon); Current residence: Utherburgh (Kalimdor); Familiar: '''Jackie (lizard) '''Filiations: '''Order of the Silver Gauntlet; Jobs: Counselor Naryal is one of the few arcane casters who followed Jaina out of the Alliance. They’ve been friends since before the 3rd war and now she’s counselor of the Order together with Thalos. '''Noemi Granati Race: Human; Class: Sorcerer; Alignment: N; Gender: female; Age: (top secret); Eyes: light brown; Hair: brown; Skin: white Current residence: Ratchet Filiations: none; Jobs: Businesswoman (owner of the “Red Velvet”); Crafts & Arts: so many… Noemi é a dona do red Velvet, um estabelecimento do Red Light District de Catraca. As garotas que trabalham lá gostam muito de Noemi e a consideram como uma mãezona (uma irmã mais velha, Noemi diria...). Ela havia pedido para Beriel investigar o sumiço das garotas do distrito (e de duas das suas). 'Nuryan' Race: High-elf; Class: Fighter; Alignment: LN; Religion: '''Holy Light; Gender:' male; '''Age:' 151; Height: 1.81 m; Weight: 76 Kg; Eyes: lilac; Hair: light blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Quel’Thalas (Lordearon); Family: Elenyel (older sister) Filiations: '''Alliance; '''Jobs: Soldier; Weapons: (longsword) & (short sword) (Deceased) Nuryan é o irmão de Elenyel. Foi prisioneiro de Zohar, um nabassu que pretendia trocar a liberdade do elfo pela alma de sua irmã feiticeira. Mas, quando o grupo confrontou o demônio, a alma do elfo foi aparentemente destruída. 'Quo'rin' Race: Furbolg; Class: Shaman (water); Alignment: NG; Religion: '''Furbolg Shamanism; Gender:' male '''Current residence: '''Bell’s Glade '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs:' Shaman Quo’rin é o xamã de Bell’s Glade, uma tribo de furbolgs próxima à Thunderbluff. 'Shamash Sungod' (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: Warrior, Paladin; Alignment: LG; Religion: '''Holy Light; Gender:' male '''Place of birth:' Lordearon; Current residence: '''Utherburgh (Kalimdor); '''Family: '''Sophtia (step-daughter), Sati (wife), Casandra (daughter) '''Filiations: '''Order of the Silver Gauntlet; '''Jobs: Colonel; Weapons: (holy keen flaming burst bastard sword) Shamash, cedo durante sua carreira de paladino, encontrou durante uma de suas missões uma menina órfã, Sophtia, a quem adotou e treinou para que se tornasse também uma paladina. Após ser promovido a major das 1ª e 2ª Falanges da Aliança, iniciou um relacionamento com sua superior imediata, a coronel Sati – o que gerou muita fofoca nas duas falanges. Após o atentado contra Jaina, abandonou a Aliança e acabou por realizar seu casamento em Thunderbluff. Foi morto defendendo Polaria de um ataque do Flagelo (e de uma manada de remorhaz). 'Sirion Celebrindal' Race: Half-elf; Class: Fighter; Alignment: LG; Gender: male; Age: 18 Place of birth: Lordaeron; Current residence: Utherburgh Filiations: Order o the Silver Gauntlet; Jobs: Soldier Sirion é um jovem guerreiro aspirante a paladino que se tornou discípulo de Sophtia junto com Hilde. 'Storn Gordriver' Race: Dwarf; Class: Expert; Alignment: LN;' Deity: '''The Titans;' Gender:' male '''Current residence: '''Bael-Modan '''Filiations: '''Alliance; '''Jobs:' Historian Storn é o mais cotado historiador de Bael-Modan (apesar de um pouco folgado). Atualmente investiga as ruínas deixadas pelos anões de muito tempo atrás e busca sinais para entender melhor os titãs, os antigos deuses. 'Tai Fei Sun' More info here. 'Thalos Redvine' Race: Human; Class: Cleric; Alignment: NG; Religion: 'The Holy Light;'Gender: male; Age: 32 Place of birth: Lordearon; Current residence: Utherburgh (Kalimdor) Filiations: 'Order of the Silver Gauntlet; '''Jobs: '''Counselor, high-priest Thalos was a high-ranking priest in Theramore, but followed Jaina after Galdan’s ''coup. Now he’s the high-priest of the Holy Light in the Order and also one of Jaina’s counselors (together with Naryal). '''Thorald (Deceased) Race: Troll (Blackspear); Class: Barbarian; Gender: male Thorald fazia parte do pequeno grupo de soldados liderado por Sigurd, mas foi morto durante o ataque do Flagelo a Targakh. Foi cremado com todas as honras de um grande herói da Horda. 'Thrall' Race: Orc; Class: Warrior, Shaman (air), Far-seer; Alignment: LN; Religion: '''Orc Shamanism; Gender:' male '''Current residence: '''Orgrimmar; '''Animal companion: '''Snowsong (male dire wolf) '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs:' Orc Chieftain; Weapons: (impact collision maiming maul) Thrall era um escravo dos humanos, mas após conseguir libertar-se e ter recebido a visita do profeta Medivh e ouvido seus conselhos, começou uma jornada para libertar os orcs de Lordaeron e uni-los sob seu comando, reformando assim a Horda. Thrall também foi responsável por trazer o xamanismo de volta aos orcs. Ao chegar em Kalimdor, Thrall aliou-se aos taurinos e aprendeu muito com o líder Cairne. A Horda também aumentou suas fileiras com os trolls do clã Blackspear e, mais recentemente, com os furbolgs. 'Tyrande Whisperwind' Race: Night Elf; Gender: female (Deceased) Tyrande era líder dos elfos da noite junto de seu esposo Malfurion e, como ele, também foi uma heroína. Após a última guerra contra a Legião Flamejante, os elfos da noite perderam sua imortalidade o que fez com que os elfos muito velhos começassem a morrer e Tyrande não foi exceção. Acredita-se que, desprovidos de sua imortalidade, a idade máxima que os elfos da noite podem alcançar seja a mesma que a de um alto-elfo. 'Vignarirthosxenjir “Vignar”' Race: Dragon (bronze); Alignment: LN; Gender: male Current residence: Mountains of Time Filiations: '''None; Jobs:' Clan Leader, Guardian of the Mountains of Time Vignar, apesar de ser o dragão mais jovem do clã, foi escolhido como líder por sua sabedoria. Ele guarda as Montanhas do Tempo e tenta trazer seu clã de volta à glória. Ele costuma se disfarçar de taurino para interagir com as demais raças. É também o guardião do Altar das Tempestades no topo das montanhas e o único ser vivente que sabe como ativá-lo. 'Vorshnak Bloodraider' '''Race:' Orc; Class: Fighter; Alignment: N; Gender: male Current residence: '''Orgrimmar '''Filiations: '''Hord; '''Jobs: General; Weapons: (keen battleaxe) Um renomado general orc, que ganhou seu posto após seu serviço durante a 3ª guerra. É conhecido pelos seus ataques violentos e devastadores. 'Yang Yang' Bai Yun Race: Pandaren; Class: Monk, Disciple of the Unrelenting Thunder; Alignment: LN; Gender: male; Age: 23; Height: 1.84 m; Weight: 128 Kg; Eyes: black; Fur: black and white Place of birth: Pandaria; Birthday: 22/07; Current residence: Utherburgh; Family: Pan Pan (twin sister) Filiations: The Pandaria Empire; Jobs: Adventurer; Crafts & Arts: Calligraphy; Weapons: kung-fooey moves Yang Yang é o irmão gêmeo de Pan Pan, que deixou Pandaria para vir à Kalimdor por motivos desconhecidos. Isso fez com que Pan Pan saísse pelo mundo atrás do irmão. O jovem panda passou a andar por Kalimdor a procura de conhecimento antigo sobre os povos ursinos e sobre modos de remover uma antiga maldição que corria em sua família. Viaja disfarçado como um furbolg preto (esteve no torneio de gladiadores em Catraca) e atende pela alcunha de Black Bear. Finalmente encontrou o conhecimento que procurava junto com sua irmã, nas ruínas da biblioteca da antiga rainha Azshara em Lost Haven. Com ajuda de Arandil para recuperar os tomos antigos e de Cairn para remover a maldição de seu pai, enfim concluiu sua missão. Ele decide retornar a Kalimdor para ajudar todas as pessoas que o auxiliaram em sua jornada, retribuindo a generosidade delas. 'Antagonists' 'Aelthas' (Deceased) Race: Lich (High-elf); Class: Wizard, Necromancer; Alignment: NE; Gender: male Current residence: 'unknown '''Filiations: '''Scourge Aelthas era um agente do Flagelo infiltrado como tenente na 4ª Falange da Aliança. Seus planos levaram à morte de Keldon e à destruição da 4ª Falange. Foi promovido a capitão da 12ª Falange, mas foi morto por Sophtia quando o grupo invadiu a mansão de von Abbenhoff. Aelthas estava trabalhando na criação de mortos-vivos mais poderosos (mas ainda mais facilmente controláveis). Quando morreu, seu corpo foi teleportado para algum lugar. Retornou como um lich para continuar seu trabalho de criação de novos tipos de mortos-vivos. Fizera um pacto com o dragão negro Thanir, que se tornaria um dracolich em troca de oferecer ajuda ao Flagelo contra os povos unidos de Kalimdor e Northrend. Como seus subordinados perderam a filacteria de Thanir no caminho (Bastet pegara-a), Thanir estava com a filacteria de Aelthas. Após ser derrotado por Elenyel & Cia., Thanir faz um acordo com eles: ela entrega a filacteria de Althas em troca da sua e promete não ajudar o Flagelo na guerra em troca de sua liberdade. Aelthas aparece para recuperar sua filacteria, mas é destruído de vez por Irrelevante. 'Arthas Menethil (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: Blackguard (Death Knight); Alignment: LE; Gender: male Filiations: 'Scourge Arthas era o príncipe herdeiro de Lordaeron e um dos mais destacados paladinos da Ordem da Mão de Prata. Quando teve início a invasão do Flagelo, suas ações começaram a tornar-se dúbias. Partiu para Northrend em busca de respostas e encontrou a espada Frostmourne, através da qual foi possuído pelo Rei Lich. Tornou-se um grande general do Flagelo durante a última guerra. Recentemente derrotou Illidan e tornou-se o recipiente da alma do Rei Lich. Foi morto por Sophtia. 'Baltan Tarnaff Race: Blood elf; Class: Wizard; Alignment: N; Gender: male (Deceased) Baltan era o líder da Confraria do Avérneo Elemental, um grupo de conjuradores arcanos decididos a explorar todas as possibilidades da magia arcana, independente da barreiras éticas e morais. Segundo os registros oficiais, Baltan foi preso pelo Tenente Aelthas da 4ª Falange da Aliança, mas conseguiu se suicidar na prisão e pouquíssimos detalhes de suas atividades foram revelados. 'Barend von Abbenhoff' (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: Aristocrat, Wizard; Alignment: LE; Gender: male Um velho rico e patrono da Aliança. Ele é um mago de parcas habilidades na prática mas de amplo conhecimento das teorias e leis que regem a magia arcana. Barend estava ajudando Aelthas a desenvolver novos tipos de morto-vivo em Catraca, e para tal seqüestrava prostitutas e marinheiros. Foi morto por Irrelevante quando o grupo invadiu sua mansão em Catraca. 'Belerith Fallenleaf' Race: Night elf; Class: Cleric (Elune); Alignment: CN; Gender: female Jobs: Priestess of Elune Filiations: 'Alliance Belerith é uma sacerdotisa de Elune que afirma que a deusa lhe enviou uma mensagem em seus sonhos: as raças nativas de Azeroth devem se unir para exterminar os orcs, pois eles são invasores de outro mundo que estão conspurcando a terra. Ela já tem diversos seguidores e inúmeros simpatizantes dentro da Aliança e lidera um pequeno exército para acabar com os orcs de Thunderbluff, mas perde a batalha e é feita prisioneira da Horda. É mandada de volta a Nighthaven, onde é presa por seu povo em uma prisão mágica subterrânea. 'Galdan (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Rogue; Alignment: NE; Gender: male O ex-general da Marinha que foi responsável pelo golpe de estado e atentado à vida de Jaina. Como resultado, tornou-se líder da Aliança,e foi responsável por medidas drásticas contra a Horda. Quando se descobriu que ele trabalhava secretamente com o Flagelo, foi desafiado e morto por Aysha et al. 'Glenn' Race: Human; Class: '''Priest; '''Alignment: ?; Religion: Holy Light; Gender: male Current residence: 'Theramore '''Filiations: '''Alliance Glenn foi encontrado em no templo do Sol nas ruínas de Helionte, antiga capital dos tauren. Glenn era um sacerdote da Aliança que, após um desastre com sua tropa durante a 3ª Guerra, se perdeu no deserto de Desolace. Ele acabou por chegar ao templo e, quando foi encontrado, estava louco, aparentemente oscilando entre a loucura e seu antigo eu. O Livro de Horem foi encontrado em Helionte por Glenn, que o tratava como um “my precious”. O grupo roubou o livro de Glenn (não sem resistência dele) e o mandou de volta à Theramore para receber ajuda profissional. 'Hagan (Deceased) Race: Undead (Human); Class: Wizard; Alignment: LE; Gender: male Filiations: 'Scourge Um mago encapuzado a serviço do Flagelo que tentava recuperar os artefatos relacionados a Abaris. Com a morte de Megernas, foi promovido (sua irmã, a guerreira do mangual, foi morta na mesma luta). O terceiro cilindro de cristal estava em sua posse. Foi morto por Sigurd na luta do resgate de Hilde. 'Heidern (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: Wizard; Alignment: LE; Gender: male Filiations: 'Scourge Um mago humano a serviço do Flagelo. Foi capturado pelo grupo e preso em Thunderbluff. 'Illidan Stormrage Race: Nigh elf; Gender: male Filiations: ' himself Illidan foi o elfo da noite que conseguiu fazer um número de cagadas sem precedentes históricos. Foi aprisionado e só recentemente solto. Atualmente é mais um demônio do que um elfo, conseguiu muitos seguidores, dentre eles os blood elves e os naga, e foi para Northrend lutar contra Arthas. Foi derrotado e teve que fugir para outro plano (o Caos Inferior, ou Twisting Nether). 'Imzel (Deceased) Race: Undead (High-elf); Class: Fighter; Alignment: LE; Gender: female Filiations: '''Scourge; '''Weapons: (vorpal bastard sword) A líder do grupo do Flagelo que estava em Syannodel para recuperar o item guardado no mausoléu de Havel. Parece que seu trabalho era recuperar os itens de Abaris para o Flagelo. Foi derrotada pelo grupo na torre das irmãs profetisas elementais. 'Jillian Keelahan' Race: Human; Class: Aristocrat; Alignment: N; Gender: male Current residence: Theramore; Affiliations: Alliance; Jobs: Diplomat Jillian é um diplomata a serviço da Aliança. Recentemente decidiu trabalhar apenas nas grandes cidades, pois sua última tarefa em terras mais selvagens foi desastrosa e, segundo ele próprio, traumatizante. Ele se viu obrigado a processar o grupo que o escoltou durante tal missão. 'Kai & Anna' (Deceased) Race: Human Kai e Anna eram filhos de um casal de marcineiros que residia em Thunderbluff. Anna era filha legítima do casal, enquanto Kai era adotado (Kai era amigo de infância de Anna e foi adotado pela família depois que perdeu seu pai na guerra). Os dois, como todo bom casal de amigos de infância de RPG, se casariam um dia. Contudo, algo aconteceu que amaldiçoou Anna, ela estava progressivamente se transformando em um carniçal, um tipo de morto-vivo. Quando o grupo os encontrou, Kai protegia uma Anna semi-morta-viva, e julgaram que não havia mais salvação para a pobre menina. Ficou a cargo de Sophtia lhe dar o golpe mortal.' '''Kai ficou inconsolável. Depois ficou-se sabendo que ainda poderia haver esperança para Anna, tivesse ela sido trazida até os xamãs da Horda, que haviam descoberto uma maneira de anular a maldição do Flagelo. Kai jurou vingança e não se deixaria morrer até que tivesse matado Sophtia. Contudo, em Catraca, Kai encontra Sophtia e luta contra ela. O demônio que havia possuído seu corpo o transforma em um monstro forte, mas ainda assim Sophtia vence e o mata. 'Lance Marshall' '''Race:' Human; Class: Rogue, Fighter; Alignment: CN; Gender: male Current residence: '''unknown '''Filiations: '''none; '''Jobs: Mercenary; Weapons: Phoenix (flaming burst falchion) Um mercenário humano que fora contratado por Barend para seqüestrar prostitutas em Catraca. Após ser capturado pelo grupo, revela tudo sobre seu chefe em troca de sua liberdade (e parte para tentar a vida em Theramore). Trabalhou também para o marechal Galdan, mas acabou derrotado novamente pelo grupo. Conseguiu escapar sem maiores problemas e está livre por aí. 'Lich King' (Deceased) Race: Lich (an orc when alive, but now inhabiting a human body); Alignment: LE; Gender: male Filiations: 'Scourge O xamã orc Ner’zhul traiu a Legião Flamejante, à quem os orcs serviam, e tentou salvar seu povo. Como punição, foi capturado e torturado pelo demônio Kil’jaeden, o que o transformou em um servo da Legião, o morto-vivo Rei Lich. Sua alma foi imbuída em um grande bloco de gelo que, quando enviado à Azeroth, derreteu um pouco e adquiriu a forma aproximada de um trono. De seu trono gélido, o Rei Lich comandava o Flagelo à serviço da Legião. Contudo, o Rei Lich tinha planos próprios e traiu novamente a Legião, transformando o Flagelo em uma facção independente. Ele alocara sua alma no corpo do seu general Arthas e assim pode comandar mais efetivamente seu exército. Quando Arthas foi morto, sua alma absorveu uma pequena fração da energia de Apep e ele novamente ganhou forma própria. Contudo, foi morto por Aysha no final. 'Megernas (Deceased) Race: Vampire (previously human); Class: unknown; Alignment: unknown; Gender: male Megernas é um vampiro a serviço do Flagelo, cujas atividades parecem relacionar-se a aumentar e aprimorar as fileiras de mortos-vivos. Foi morto pelo grupo nas ruínas de Syannodel. '“Scar-Eye”' (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: Rogue, Wizard, Arcane Trickster; Gender: male Scar-Eye recebeu sua alcunha por ter perdido um dos olhos. Trabalhava como soldado da Aliança, mas após ignorar completamente sua missão e fugir, foi removido do exército e se tornou procurado (500 POs vivo, 250 morto). Foi parar em Lost Haven, onde se tornou um pirata. O grupo o encontrou lá e o deixou viver a princípio, mas Schalla acaba matando-o com uma de suas magias. 'Thanithvihr-rhyaex, “Thanir”' Race: Dragon (black); Alignment: NE; Gender: female Thanir é a matriarca de um clã de dragões negros. Fez um acordo com o lich Aelthas para se tornar um dracolich em troca de ajudar o Flagelo. Como os subordinados do Aelthas perderam a filacteria de Thanir no caminho (Bastet pegara-a), Thanir estava com a filacteria de Aelthas. Após ser derrotada por Elenyel & Cia., Thanir faz um acordo com eles: ela entrega a filacteria de Althas em troca da sua e promete não ajudar o Flagelo na guerra em troca de sua liberdade. 'Zohar' (Deceased) Race: Nabassu (tanar’ri demon); Alignment: CE; Gender: male '''Filiations: '''Burning Legion Zohar é o demônio que mantinha prisioneiro Nuryan, irmão de Elenyel, e pretendia trocá-lo pela alma da feiticeira. Foi morto pelo grupo, mas antes aparentemente destruiu a alma do elfo após o grupo ter quebrado o acordo. Category:Characters